


There’s My Beautiful Princess’s Smile

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Some sweet comfort from the best boyfriend, Zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I was having some emotional times over the past week or so due to some real life stuff. I wanted to write this just a self-serving thing for me, but decided to share it with you guys as well. Just as a warning, this does include some things that could allude to the idea of depression, if you don’t like topics like that I’d say to not read this fic. Contains: supportive mom (boy)friend Zen, a sad MC, cuddling, a little bit of kissing, and ultimately a good time.

Your body slumped backwards into the fluffy pillows of your bed, an exhausted sigh escaping your lips as you pulled the blankets up to your chin then promptly kicked them off. Nothing had gone right today. _Nothing_. Your work on gaining guests for the next RFA party fell through the cracks as you accidentally named the competing product in an email to them. The week already hadn’t been a good one for you, this was just icing on an awful, lopsided cake.

An almost silent prayer for comfort slipped from your lips as you pulled a pillow from the opposite side of the bed into your chest, hugging it close as you breathed in the only slightly lingering scent of your boyfriend. Zen had already been gone before you’d woken up and wouldn’t be back until later in the night. You squeezed your eyes shut as you imagined his strong arms around you and the warmth like the sun that always seemed to radiate from his smile.

Tears of frustration threatened to spill down your cheeks as you pressed your face into the pillow. You chided yourself mentally for wishing Zen had a different job, something perhaps with easier hours. If he didn’t have this job, he wouldn’t be as happy as he was. He was your knight in shining armor, if you told him you weren’t feeling well he’d drop everything to come to your side. As much as you wanted him with you, you couldn’t bear the thought of him abandoning his responsibilities, especially with a role he’d been pining for so long.

You couldn’t help imagining him with his costar, she was beautiful. In your subconscious you knew it was just your bad week murmuring sick ideas to you, but it still hurt to know he could be holding her at this very moment. You clenched and unclenched your fists, chewing on your lip as you tried to think of something, _anything_ else.

Darkness clouded your mind as you curled into a fetal position, still clutching Zen’s pillow. The evil in your mind screamed at you, it told you that you weren’t good enough for him. That you’d _never_ be good enough for him. All your failures bubbled in your gut, twisting it into a coil that rose into your throat. It choked you, forcing the hot tears you’d tried to keep at bay to wash down your face.

Why was nothing ever right? Why were you never good enough? Why couldn’t-

“Jagiya?” A soft whisper made you raise your head, in your fit of sobs you hadn’t noticed the bedroom door open. You saw Zen in the doorway, momentarily frozen in shock at your state. “Are you ok?” He quickly moved towards the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and reaching out for you.

You practically jumped into his waiting arms, clutching at him desperately as you cried. It broke Zen’s heart to see you this way, he cradled you close as he tried to calm you down. One of his hands moved in slow, comforting circles on your back. He stayed uncharacteristically silent as he held you, which you misinterpreted as disgust. “I’m sorry, Zen.” You whimpered into the sleeve of his jacket, then attempted to pull away from him.

Zen didn’t let you move an inch from his chest, his forehead dropping to press against yours as you stared up at him with tears still in the edges of your vision. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Jagiya.” He wiped one of his thumbs softly under both of your eyes then let his fingertips trail under your chin. Zen hesitated for a moment, he wished to kiss you, to banish all your sadness away with his touch. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

You pulled your face away from Zen’s, an ashamed look passing over your features as you hesitated. You didn’t want to pull him into your problems.

“MC?” He pressed, his voice still gentle as he tried desperately to get you to talk to him. If he couldn’t eat your sadness away with his lips, he at least wanted you to confide in him everything that was bothering you. “If you think it’s stupid to tell me, it’s not.”

A snort broke through your weak gasps, Zen was always in your head no matter the situation, it seemed. “I’m just frustrated, I’ve been having trouble with getting new guests. I royally screwed up an email to someone today.” Your voice cracked between syllables as you nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in the scent straight from the source now, rather than his pillow. A faint smoky smell clung to him, he must’ve smoked before he got home. “Aren’t you home early?” You tried to change the subject as you noticed a different scent on him. Perfume.

“The director had a family emergency.” Zen shifted your weight in his arms slightly as he forced you to look up at him. “I can tell that’s not the only thing that’s on your mind, please talk to me.” You bit your lip once again as Zen’s concern for you, and his _love_ for you, shone clear in his voice.

“Don’t worry ab-“

You tried to sway Zen from wanting to hear about your thoughts about his costar and about yourself, but he cut you off before you could complete your sentence. “I _will_ worry about it, Jagiya.” His voice was stern, but still loving as he shifted you again, pulling your face closer to his.

Tears welled in your eyes again as he fixed you with a compassionate stare that threatened to see directly into your soul. “I… I was just worried about your costar. I’ve seen her in things on TV she’s so beautiful and talented and… And I can’t help feeling like you’d be happier with someone like he-“ Zen quickly cut you off with a soft kiss. He didn’t want to hear you finish that sentence. He didn’t want you to even _think_ something like that.

“I love _you_ Jagiya, no actress is going to change that.” He spoke against your lips, then brushed his mouth under your eyes. Your hot tears clung to his lips as he raised his head to look at you again. “I’d offer to drop the musical now, but it’s a little late in the game now. I wish you’d told me earlier.”

You started to shake your head before he ended his sentence. “No, no, I want you to keep that part, you worked so hard for it.” You pushed your aversion into the bottoms of your feet as you stared up at Zen, the uncertainty of yourself washing your gaze. And Zen could see it clear as day.

A surprised half-yelp jumped from your lips as Zen suddenly stood up, still cradling you against his chest. “What are you doing?” You squirmed slightly, which he responded to be tightening his grip again.

“I want to show you something, MC.” There was a strong emotion behind Zen’s voice, it worried you that you couldn’t place the emotion to a name. He carried you to the living room couch and set you down, promptly plopping down next to you and tossing an arm over your shoulder to pull you so you leaned against him.

He hummed to himself as he picked his phone up off the coffee table, unlocking it then opening his photo album app. Zen’s finger paused briefly as he glanced over at you, smiling slightly as you cautiously peered at the screen. “This album,” Zen tapped on an album titled ‘Jagiya’ with an emoji kissy-face next to it. “Is _very_ important to me.”

Zen handed the phone to you, your eyes widened as you saw just how many pictures were there. There were just under 1000 pictures, all of them of you. Some were selfies you’d sent him, some were selfies he’d taken with you unsuspectingly in the background, while some were selfies of both of you when you _knew_ he was taking them. Your eyes naturally drifted to some specific photos, or screenshots rather, from the messenger app you shared.

Some of the screenshots were from when you had just recently met Zen, before you’d even seen his face. “Do you know why some of these are so important to me, Jagiya?” You looked up at him, waiting for him to answer his own question, because frankly, you couldn’t fathom why he’d taken some of the screenshots.

He chuckled softly a slight blush crossing his features as he thought back on when he’d first started talking to you, something about your energy had really made him take a liking to you right away. “I knew you’d be important to me when I realized every time you complimented me or encouraged me to do something, I could feel it in _here_.” Zen raised your free hand to cover his heart, the arm around your shoulders bringing you to lean more into his warm body. “It’s a little embarrassing to admit, but I had this album made and titled before I’d met you face to face.”

You blushed furiously at his admission. “Did you have a prophetic dream? You creep.” You scolded him, but the bashful smile playing on the edges of your mouth just made Zen laugh again, a loud, whooping sound.

“ _There’s my beautiful princess’s smile_ ~” Zen sang, his face dipping towards yours suddenly to give you a quick peck on the cheek. “And I may be a creep, but you still love me, right?” He teased, taking his phone back when you held it towards him.

“I suppose.” You huffed, still embarrassed from his revelation and the album he’d shown you. Zen quirked an eyebrow at the nature of your response, then raised your chin with two of his fingers and kissed you again. It was gentle and sweet, it tasted like a flower made of milk chocolate on the tip of your tongue.

Zen continued his gentle attack of your lips until he felt wetness on his cheeks, making him snap away instantly. “Jagiya?” He hurriedly wiped the tears that had begun falling down your face again with his thumbs. “Did I upset you?”

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing yourself close to him as you smelled again the muted scent of cigarettes tainting the skin of his neck. “I’m just emotional today, I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize again. I’ll have to do something drastic if you do.” Zen hugged you back, his face nuzzling into your shoulder as he pressed soft kisses to the collar of your shirt.

“What do I get if I don’t apologize again?” You questioned him, batting unlinking your arms from behind Zen’s neck to bat his head away as he got dangerously close to kissing your neck. An action you knew would lead to _other_ activities you weren’t feeling energized for at the moment.

Zen looked at you, a slow, deliberate smile spreading across his face as he considered his options. “Want to go get something sweet? We could go to that new bakery in town.” He responded, a sudden, bursting excitement in his voice.

“That sounds nice.” You smiled back at him, then gasped when he suddenly stood up, almost knocking you on the floor in his haste. He apologized softly and helped you stand up straight, then practically leaped towards the front door.

 He adjusted his jacket, then turned towards you. Zen held out his arm and you linked yours through it.

“Then it’s a date, Jagiya.”


End file.
